Pagers are known to inform a subscriber of a received message. The received messages typically indicate the telephone number of the person who paged the subscriber such that the subscriber can get in touch with the person initiating the message. The subscriber can be alerted of the message by a beep or tone indication, voice message, or vibration indication.
As technology advances, consumers want smaller and better products such as the wrist watch pager manufactured by Motorola which beeps to alert the subscriber that a message has been received. In some applications, however, a beep alert may be inappropriate. For example, a member of the police force working undercover or on surveillance may be placed in jeopardy by receiving a beep indication of a page message. Thus, vibration alerts can be used. Present vibrating indicators are of the motor driven with cam type or of the tubular type which shake the pager housing. While these vibrating indicators work well in many applications, they do not lend themselves well to low profile pagers. Therefore a need exists for a vibrating indicator for low profile pagers.